I shall not walk alone
by Matthew1972
Summary: Set before the pilot episode of the Merlin series. Aged sixteen Arthur is sent on a quest without his father present. When an evil sorcerer attacks he strikes down his knights. Arthur and Leon, the only knight left standing, manage to flee, but for how long can they keep out of Ulfric's determined hands?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

A patrol of twelve Camelot knights made their way across the wide path. Their red cloaks bellowed out behind them as they rode fast through the open fields. In the misty weather they quickly disappeared from sight, but the sound of their horses' hooves could still be heard some time after they were gone. Sadly it was because of this their presence had not gone by unnoticed, but the knights were unaware of it. For now the cover of mist hid the dark sorcerer who followed them as they rode into his territory.

The riders made a sharp turn to head into the Forest of Celliwig and when they found themselves covered by the huge pine trees they slowed their pace a little. Leon breathed a sigh of relief at the welcoming sight. Looking at Sir Deorwine he was met with a nod of quiet agreement. The senior knight did not give out signs of gratitude, but this was one in disguise. Only since this morning it was his job to stay close to Prince Arthur and if trouble should come he was the one to get him to safety…

While it was an honour to get such a job Leon was promised it would be a challenge as well. It was whispered Arthur was not an easy young man to protect. He kept insisting he was a good fighter who could protect himself and to show it he tended to step head first into a fight. Unlike Deorwine though Leon was inclined to admire Arthur's courage and in silence he even agreed with him.

The five years younger man was a very skilled fighter who had more often beat Leon on the trainingfield than he cared to admit to. At times others also commented they found their prince a worthy opponent. Leon had seen how Arthur's sword fighting skills more and more brought even the most experienced knights to their knees. However it was Arthur's young age of only sixteen, which made the older knights like Deorwine wary.

Every knight noticed that King Uther disagreed with his son on the matter of his skills and merit. It always seemed like he wanted Arthur to be a stronger, fitter and better fighter. While this was the fifth quest he sent his son on without his presence Uther still didn't trust him to stand on his own two feet. Instead he ordered others to watch out for him in his absence. Sir Deorwine accepted the order without a word and did as asked, holding Arthur almost on a too tight leash during the quest.

At first Leon thought the senior knight made the right choice, but the longer their journey lasted the more he began to see Deorwine was wrong. Most people believed Arthur was spoiled and arrogant and Leon had often believed so too, but as they rode on all he could see was a young man, and knight, trying to find his way while he hid his insecurities in the only way he knew how to. It seemed his arrogance was partly a front and partly a defence mechanism born of the need to maintain a royal status.

The lack of space Arthur was given by Deorwine clearly frustrated him. Every suggestion was met with wariness and arguments. It was clear the two men would never become friends. Ever since yesterday the prince even went silent. Leon watched with unease as Arthur bit his tongue a few times. It was almost as if he was afraid they would report all of his failures back to the King. The thought made Leon realise he was lucky not to have been born of royal blood. At least his father was openly proud of the son who followed in his footsteps and he didn't endlessly demand more of him.

This morning Leon watched Arthur as he readied himself for the day. He could not help but notice how tense he was in every movement. Wary blue eyes stared at Deorwine with unease and the lack of enthusiasm to ride on stunned Leon. All along their quest the prince had been eager to be out here, ready to show his worth, but the constant let down was too much and it dimmed his enthusiasm. On impulse Leon decided to ride next to Arthur for the day, under the guise of giving Deorwine a break from the arguments.

Never before had Leon felt the pressure of his duty so much and he wondered what he let himself in for, but when after a while Arthur opened up and they began talking he found he was actually enjoying himself. The unexpected, dry sense of humour from the prince amused him, while his opinions on knighthood were refreshing compared to the headstrong men like Deorwine and Uther. Slowly the eager in Arthur to learn and to be valued for his skills as fighter, but also as a future ruler, returned.

Leon noticed how all of his life Arthur followed in his father's footsteps, always eager to please him, but now he felt the prince was on his way to step out into the light. It was a promising thought he could not help but feel thrilled about. What kind of ruler would Arthur be? Would he be as stern and as feared as his father? Leon seriously doubted it…

* * *

><p>Arrows coming from somewhere between the pine trees pierced through the air with a near soundless whoosh. The out of nowhere attack was accompanied by the men who fired them from their simple, but crudely effective crossbows. With a loud roar they announced their arrival and attack on the knights. To Arthur's shock the shouted order to seek cover by Deorwine was cut short in his throat. In terror he saw the broad shouldered knight fall of his stallion, two arrows protruding from his back. When there was no further movement from the man as crimson red soaked his cloak it was clear he had fallen.<p>

Dismounting quickly Arthur unsheathed his sword and he found Leon at his side instantly. "Sire, we are outnumbered two to one." The warning was interrupted by the arrival of three more bandits. One near bold man swung his axe at Leon while another approached Arthur, the ill intent to cut him down clear in his eyes.

Out of reflex Arthur blocked the attack with his sword. Once more the sword swung towards him and with a quick turn he moved out of the way. Another parry made their swords clash with a loud clang. The sound mingled with the battle noises of metal on metal and men shouting in pain.

This bandit was fast! Putting some more force into his next blow Arthur managed to cut into a leather clad shoulder. His opponent winced in pain, but he was not deterred. Instead all it did was anger him further and Arthur found himself barely able to block another swing. The resulting clang resonated into his arm.

Another turn and he felt the sword cut into his arm. Shouting out in pain Arthur startled for a moment, but he quickly recovered and found he was just in time to avoid another cut. To his relief an unexpected opening offered him a chance to strike the bandit into his stomach. Stumbling back the man dropped his sword and in the heat of the fight Arthur put him out of his misery.

In the corner of his eyes Arthur saw another bandit approach. Quickly he turned to face him, but sadly he was a fraction too late. The heavy blow of a mace hit the backside of his shoulder with a sickening crunch and it made him fall. The bandit smirked while he aimed to knock him out cold. With a roll Arthur moved out of the way and somehow he managed to grab a hold of his sword at the same time.

Feeling slightly dizzy he blinked once while he stumbled back onto his feet. Out of reflex he struck his sword at the blurred dark shape in front of him. Whether it was just dumb luck or the years of training Arthur didn't care. All he felt was relief at the way his enemy fell dead to the ground. He was safe… for now.

"Arthur", the warning shout of his name to his right made him look up.

"Watch out!" Leon was at his side in time to stop yet another attack.

Arthur though was distracted for a moment, because he realised he could not use his left arm anymore. The blow to his shoulder had left him in serious trouble. He bit away the pain though, knowing he was right handed and he could still fight. This was no time to be weak for they were still under attack.

Holding his injured arm to his chest Arthur fought on with sheer determination. An axe was blocked and before it could swing down again he reacted. One forceful swing of his sword and another man had fallen to his death. At his side Leon faced another man, who was luckily too slow for the tall knight. Arthur was happy to have him in his sights. Leon was remarkably light on his feet for someone of his size and he moved fast too. It was what they needed to survive this relentless attack.

Just when they thought they were getting the upper hand in the fight another man came walking out of the forest. His eyes glowed golden as he hissed, "Leave the Pendragon boy to me." The words had barely fallen off his lips when Arthur felt an invisible force lift him and throw him away as if he were weightless. There was a moment of fear and then nothing as his body collided painfully with the thick stem of one of the many pine trees.

* * *

><p>The moment Arthur was thrown through the air by an unseen force and he landed in an unconscious pile on the muddy ground Leon feared for his life. In the eyes of the knights who hadn't fallen and were still fighting off the bandits he saw the same worry reflected. They were all quite aware Arthur was in imminent danger from the newcomer. The sorcerer's outspoken threat and his unyielding demeanour showed he had no fear for the knights of Camelot. In fact he only smirked at them as if they were a nuisance.<p>

None of the knights tough showed their fear for the dark magic, because not one of his threats were to stop them from protecting the son of the king they vowed to fight for. It was their duty and they would not forsake it.

Like one the knights ran towards the man who was out to hurt their prince. In the corner of his eyes Leon saw Wystan delay a little to shout an order to him, "Get the Prince away from here. We will distract the sorcerer and watch your back. Go!"

Leon nodded wordlessly, even though he felt his heart sink. It was very doubtful Wystan and the other knights would walk away from this alive. For a second he wanted to help Wystan, who was like a brother to him, but one look at his determined face told Leon not to. None of them could afford to waste another second. All there was left to do for Leon was to ensure his friend's sacrifice wasn't in vain.

Ignoring the magical mayhem happening around him as well as the continuous attack of the remaining bandits he hurried over to Arthur's side. There was a wince of pain coming from the younger man when he pulled him into a sitting position. While praying he would not make matter worse Leon lifted him on a shoulder and sighing under the heavy weight of chainmail covered man he snuck away from the battle site.

After struggling on for a while beneath the weight he could no longer hear the sounds of battle. Leon was afraid of what it meant, but he kept walking on anyway. He decided he needed to find a place to hide from whoever was bound to come after them. There was no doubt in his mind at least the sorcerer would survive and he would come after them to get to Arthur. The man had seemed ominously arrogant and determined. The dark look coming from deep brown eyes bordered on insane before the all consuming golden glow illuminated his purpose.

A few yards further into the forest Leon spotted dense bushes to his right. Taking a closer look he found a hidden trench underneath. It would be a tight fit for two grown men, but he knew it was the best chance they had at making it out alive. Gently he lowered Arthur from his shoulder and as he slid down into the trench he pulled the still unconscious prince to safety after him.

They were barely hidden beneath the leaves of the bushes when Leon heard the sound of running boots coming their way. Holding his breath he prayed with all of his heart they would not be found.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

Just a few feet away from the hiding place the sorcerer stopped running. Leon watched the alert man as he searched the ground near his feet. With dread he realised there were probably a few of his footprints left behind on the muddy path. When the man looked up his eyes were glowing. What sort of spell was he using? Leon had no clue, but all the same he felt the need to keep very silent while fear made his heart beat into his throat. Clasping the hilt of his sword he awaited whatever was to come next.

More footsteps came their way. The bandits! It seemed about seven of them survived. "Ulfric, this is useless. The Prince of Camelot must be long gone by now", one of them called out to the sorcerer.

Yellow eyes shot upwards, turning to deep brown again in annoyance. "An unconscious man can not walk away alone. A knight must surely be carrying him, which is just perfect for it will slow them down. If we want to challenge Uther Pendragon then we need his son as leverage. Spread out and find them!" There was a touch of arrogance in his ordered shout.

The look of fear on the bandits' faces before they ran off in different directions made Leon realise Ulfric was anything but a good man. No threat had fallen from his lips and nonetheless these hardened men feared him. Here was someone dangerous at best and someone hell bent on revenge at worst. Either way Ulfric had powerful magic at his disposal and this meant they were still in deep trouble.

A soft whimper at his side startled Leon. "Hush", he warned Arthur who blinked up at him groggily. Leon was happy to see him awake, but he knew the moment Ulfric heard them their lives would be worthless and so he put his hand on the prince's mouth to ensure the silence. The mumbled protest faltered when he shook his head before he pointed to the spot where Ulfric still took in his surroundings. To his relief Arthur nodded in quiet understanding.

Slowly Leon removed his hand. He wanted to ask Arthur how he was doing, but he knew of no way to do it silently. The awkward look on the prince's face combined with the way he hugged his left arm to his chest with a grimace of pain told Leon enough though. The younger man was injured even though he wasn't bleeding. Invisible injuries were always the most painful ones, something Leon knew all too well from experience. Turning his attention back to the path once more he wished the sorcerer away.

Luckily it seemed the Gods were listening to him. Ulfric finally decided to walk off, his assured footsteps fading rapidly into the distance. To be safe the two men stayed silent for a while longer. Sweat rolled off Arthur's forehead as he bit his lip, a clear sign he was trying to deal with the pain.

"What happened? How did you hurt your arm?", Leon whispered when he deemed it safe enough.

"A mace hit my shoulderblade full on", Arthur answered in a hushed voice.

"Show me", Leon half ordered before he helped with getting the chainmail and tunic out of their way. The bared shoulder was purple to the point of almost looking black in the shadows of the bushes above them. One look at the angle of Arthur's arm and it was obvious to him the shoulder was dislocated.

About a year ago Leon had seen a fellow knight sustain the same injury. Back then it was Wystan who set the hurt shoulder and he'd shown Leon how to do it. "You never know when you need to do this yourself", Wystan insisted. It had always been his friend's motto to learn whatever they could. None of them were physicians, but first aid was a welcome trait in the aftermath of battle.

Rolling his eyes at the bad luck of today Leon grabbed Arthur's left arm gently, knowing there was no way he could do this without inflicting pain. In all likelihood Arthur would scream out and their position would be revealed. He decided though it was better not to wait, because a knight needed to be able to use both his arms. It was a risk he was taking, but he believed in the long run it would be their best bet. Taking a breath to steady himself Leon warned Arthur they had to leave their hiding place once he was done setting his arm.

An uncertain look passed in Arthur's eyes before he asked, "Why? What will you be doing?"

"Setting your arm will not be painless, Sire. There is every chance I will hurt you, but at least you will be able to use your arm again." Leon smiled wryly, knowing full well he did not tell him how much it would truly hurt.

"I can handle it. Just do it", Arthur hissed out between his teeth.

Leon could see in the determined eyes he was unwilling to show weakness, or fear. "On three", he eased him into what was to come. It was one more lie he told though, for on two he quickly pulled on the injured arm to set it.

* * *

><p>The blinding spike of pain to his shoulder had Arthur scream out. What did Leon think he was doing? This could not be a good thing, could it? "You lied to me", he could not help but be angry at the knight.<p>

Leon only smiled wryly once more, "But it worked. I am sorry Sire, this was the best way." Arthur tended to disagree, but he began to realise the hurt was dulling down somewhat and he could actually move his hand again. So for now he decided to stay silent.

"We better leave this place. There is no way the bandits missed your shout." In spite of himself Arthur nodded at Leon's suggestion. He wished he could have prevented the scream, but the sudden burst of pain was just too much to bear. This had been nothing like the cuts and bruises he sustained in training.

Carefully avoiding the use of his injured arm Arthur allowed Leon to help him back into his tunic and chainmail. Only one look of determination was shared between them when they crawled out of their hiding place and stepped onto the path. Off they ran, deeper into the forest and away from the forest trail. It was their only way to avoid the bandits, or so they believed.

For about two leagues they ran on. The only sound around them was the wind between the trees and birds singing as if nothing was wrong. When dusk began to fall their pace faltered. The lack of sight made them both stumble a few times.

"We must take a break", Arthur said with reluctance after he nearly fell over yet another tree root. Leon only nodded his assent. They both were tired and hungry, and it began to show. They needed rest, even though it was dangerous to stop moving.

Finding some shelter underneath some low branches of old oak trees they sat down. It was getting colder as it grew dark, but Arthur knew it was best not to light a fire. Instead they sat close together for warmth. "I will take first watch. You get some rest." For once there was no title added to Leon's ever politely spoken words and it made him smile. Walking around with an aching shoulder was tiring and so instead of protesting he simply accepted the offer of friendship.

It was a few hours later when a restless dream woke him up. Images of the fight and the men he killed flashed before his eyes. Arthur was told killing was part of being a knight, but his first victims left him shaken. While the bandits were evil men they were still human beings. Maybe they even had families? He shook the thought from his mind. It was no good to dwell on these feelings when he had no other choice at the time.

Arthur looked up and found Leon sit only a few inches from him. His eyes were still open, but they stared off into the distance. There was a wince of pain as the knight shifted into a more comfortable position. Concerned Arthur glanced over his body and it was only then that he saw an improvised bandage wrapped around a thigh. He realised Leon must have seen to his wound while he slept. "You are hurt. You should have told me", he spoke quietly.

At the sound of his voice Leon turned his way and shook his head, "It doesn't matter, Sire. This cut won't stop me from doing my duty. I will get you back to Camelot."

The determined sounding answer made Arthur feel uneasy. Locking eyes with his newfound friend he disagreed, "It matters to me, Leon. My title means nothing if we don't work together. We are both trying to survive this and to make it back we need to look out for each other. Out here no man is worth more than another."

* * *

><p>The words stunned Leon and they made him smile too. Arthur was so different to his father in this. Uther always seemed to look upon the knights as a means to an end. So many were sent to their deaths to do his bidding and sometimes Leon wondered if the King even appreciated their sacrifices. Arthur though almost looked upon him today as if he were an equal. Was it because of their situation, or was there more to it?<p>

Their conversation had to end though, because in the corner of his eyes Leon saw a bandit appear between the trees off to their right. "Arthur…", he whispered as he pointed towards the area where he spotted the man. A nod told him Arthur now saw him too. Like one they got onto their feet.

Out of nowhere a bolt of lightning flashed, hitting a tree just above their heads. Leon ducked out of the way of a falling branch. One glance was all he needed to confirm himself that Ulfric had found them too. The sorcerer's eyes glowed in the night just before a second flash lit up the sky.

"Run!" Leon shouted to Arthur, who simultaneously came to the same conclusion. Side by side they ran off. Every few yards something exploded above them, or at their sides. Branches snapped and dirt flew around them, but they kept on going. They weaved between the trees, changing direction time and time again to avoid the magical blasts. Tired or not, they couldn't afford to slow down. How long would it take Ulfric to hit them full on?

The only advantage the two men had was their speed and stamina due to their training. When they made yet another turn Leon dared to look behind them. There were more yards between them and the bandits now. The sorcerer seemed frustrated when he send out yet another lightning bolt. A large branch just ahead of them snapped and it fell onto their path.

Quickly Arthur took another turn, taking an uphill deer track. Breathing harshly they ran on while the dark sky lit up once more. Leon ducked to barely avoid another falling branch. This time he could feel the heat of the resulting flames against his arm and while he stumbled he let out a yelp.

Arthur looked back, "Leon!" There was a touch of panic to his voice. Leon quickly pulled himself back up to his feet while he nodded to Arthur to keep going even though he'd fallen behind. Arthur was having none of it though and he slowed down until Leon had caught up with him.

"This way", Arthur decided as he turned onto a wider track. At full pace they belted down the hill. Every step of the way Leon felt his leg throb, but he could not break his vow to keep the prince safe and so he ran on regardless.

Just when he began to think they gained some distance on Ulfric and his men another powerful blast erupted above them. It hit a tree, snapping it in half with sheer force. Stunned at the power of the magic fear grabbed a hold of Leon's heart. The top half of the tree came crashing down on them and there was no way to stop it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

A loud sound crashed through the forest as the tree top thudded to the ground. Branches shattered on impact under the wait of the broken stem. For a long quiet moment it seemed as if the two knights on the run had been felled by it, but Arthur knew better. Through the branches and leaves of the fallen stem he saw Ulfric smile widely at his assumed success and he grinned to himself, until hand signals indicated the sorcerer's men were about to move in on their position…

Uh oh, soon they would realise how an alert change of direction by Arthur had changed their fate. All he'd felt while the stem came down were the ends of a few sturdy branches cutting into his side and one painful knock against his ribs. It was a narrow escape, but it was good enough. Leon also looked battered to him, but he too was still standing on his feet. Sadly there was no time to tend to their wounds or to take a breather, for they were not safe just yet.

Wordlessly Arthur pointed to an almost hidden track. Under the cover of some prickly bushes they snuck away, passed the bandits and their leader. Maybe it was enough to fool them, or maybe it could buy them some time. Either way Arthur hoped they would finally be able to get away.

An hour passed before no more footsteps or shouts could be heard behind them. The peace and quiet was almost unnerving. Arthur was unsure if he trusted in it, but all the same they had stopped running. Mercifully this meant he could hold his arm closer to his chest to relieve some of the strain on his injured shoulder. While he had been able to move his arm somewhat again it still hurt a lot doing so.

Walking at a steady pace neither one of them dared to speak just yet. They were still afraid even the slightest sound would alert the bandits to where they were and they'd be hunted once more. Arthur always loved to hunt, but to be prey was quite an unwelcome feeling. Every part of him was either exhausted or hurt; and he was thirsty and hungry as well. There was no doubt on his mind Leon felt about the same. His friend had begun to limp a little, a clear sign the cut on his thigh bothered him more than he let on.

The sound of water reached his ears. Putting a hand on Leon's shoulder he stopped him from walking on. "Do you hear that? There must be a stream nearby."

Leon nodded, "Sounds like it comes from our left. Come on."

Heading through the bushes they followed their ears. The sight of water flowing in a wide, but calm river made them both smile. Soon they were quenching their thirst. Once he was done drinking Arthur splashed water on his face. The refreshing feeling made him feel slightly better.

"We can't stay here", Leon said with some regret in his eyes.

Arthur nodded, knowing he was right. "Maybe we should cross the river and find a path on the other side?"

His suggestion was met with a shake of red curls. "It is better if we do not leave footprints for a while. The water is very shallow. I suggest we wade upstream."

Arthur narrowed his eyes, "But that means we are almost going back the way we came. That's not very wise is it?"

With a grin Leon answered, "Let us hope the bandits will think so too."

Smiling widely at the dry answer Arthur nodded, for in a flash he saw sense in Leon's tactical suggestion. There was a one in two chance the bandits would fall for it the way he did at first. "What if they split up though? Some may still come after us."

"It is a risk we need to take. Our horses are still out there somewhere. We only need to locate one of them to put some proper distance between us and these bandits."

Arthur weighed in all the options and looking at his friend he said, "Sounds like a good plan to me. Lead the way."

* * *

><p>The sun began to rise as they waded through the river in silence. It was far from an easy stroll, because the stones beneath the surface of the water were slippery and uneven. Speed no longer mattered to them though. While they snuck passed the sorcerer and his men being stealthy was their best option. Every now and then they stopped to listen and make sure no one followed them. Being on constant alert was tiring though, so after a league they sat down on a boulder in the middle of the river. It was just large enough to offer both a break.<p>

"How much further do you think?"

Leon smiled when Arthur hid a yawn. He was quite impressed at the way his younger friend kept on going in spite of how he felt. With a shrug he estimated, "About a league, maybe a bit more."

"You've been here before", it was more of a remark than a question.

Sadness filled Leon's heart while he nodded. "A few moons ago I came here with Wystan on a message run to King Odin. He was born in a village on the border…" He trailed off lost in thought. His friend, was he still alive? Wystan was such a brave fighter and a good swordsman, but was he a match for an evil sorcerer? He could not shake the feeling Arthur and he were the only ones left standing.

Heavy silence settled between them for a long moment. When Leon glanced to Arthur he saw a tear in his eyes, almost hidden and held back for now was not the time to deal with their loss.

A hand clasped his shoulder before Arthur looked him in the eye. "I am sorry, Leon. We have lost some good men yesterday. Know that I will not forget their sacrifice."

Having no words for his grief yet Leon nodded before he rose abruptly. "We must move on."

They had only walked on for a few hundred yards when a large shape burst out of the bushes just ahead of them. Leon's heart dropped in fear, but when he realised what she was he couldn't help but grin. There in front of them a dark brown mare came to find water. Branded on her flank was the Pendragon crest.

"Yes", Arthur's voice came from behind him. The mare flared her nostrils at the slightly too loud sound. Leon realised she was spooked, but before he could calm her down Arthur stepped in front of him.

"Shhh… we mean you no harm. We're friends." The soothing words seemed to work and so Leon stayed where he was to give Arthur some space to work. The mare whinnied while his friend stepped even closer to her. "Shhh, it's alright." Nervously she watched as he slowly made his way over. When finally Arthur grabbed a hold of the reins with his right hand and she let him pet his flank Leon walked over as well.

"You will have to take the reins", Arthur offered with a gesture of his hand to indicate his injured arm.

Leon nodded and took the reigns from him. In a quick move he was on the saddle, even though he winced at the strain he needed to put on his wounded leg. For once Arthur was anything but graceful too when he mounted the mare behind him. Using only one arm to lift himself up was far from easy, but he somehow managed.

When Arthur almost fell down again on the other side Leon reacted quickly to help him regain his balance. His grin at the prince's clumsiness was met by a mock stare which could not be held for long. While they were both still smiling Leon clicked his tongue to spur on the mare to get them all away from danger

* * *

><p>A full day and night's ride away from them a horse galloped into Camelot. It's rider was covered in blood and mud from head to toe. His normally proud red cloak was now shredded to bits and left behind on the forest floor. The expression on his face was grim and his heart heavy with sadness, for he was the bringer of bad news.<p>

Just outside the castle he stopped to dismount. His dark blonde hair was wet and stuck to his face, but he didn't care about his appearance as he ran up the steps to get inside. His arrival was already noticed and so everyone he came across stepped out of the way to let him pass through without delay.

He made his way over to the throne room and bowed before the King. Uther rose to his feet, barely concealed worry edged on his face at the dishevelled appearance of his knight. "Sire… I am afraid I bring bad news. The patrol, we were ambushed in the Forest of Celliwig and they all perished."

"What about Arthur?" Uther's question was almost barked, as if an order rather than a question.

"I am sorry, Sire. I don't know where he is. Sir Leon tried to get him away from the battle and out of reach of the evil sorcerer who attacked us, but I have not seen either one of them since. I have waited for as long as I dared, but I believed it was better to get some help to search."

The King bristled, "Sorcery. How many times have I warned against it? This only proves I am right. Magic is pure evil." While some court members nodded their agreement Uther turned to one of the knights standing at attention in the throne room. "Hear him out, find out what happened out there and then send out another patrol. You must find my son!"

* * *

><p>Back in the Forest of Celliwig the two riders slowed down. The sun lowered among the trees as another dusk dawned upon them. Camelot was still too far away to reach before nightfall. They were only closing in on the forest edge. Arthur remembered there were first many fields to cross and then the Darkling Woods, the forest near his home town. He doubted the fields filled with grass and crops offered good shelter for the night. "We need to make camp while we are still surrounded by trees", he commented.<p>

In front of him Leon merely nodded at first as he thought of some place to camp. "If I remember correctly there are some caves nearby. Maybe it is best we go there."

Arthur hummed his agreement at Leon's suggestion. Anywhere sounded good to him, as long as there were no bandits. More than anything he wanted to sleep, even if only for a few hours.

"There", Leon pointed to the ten feet high rocky cliffs just up ahead of them.

Arthur narrowed his eyes, trying to see what it was his friend showed him. It was only after they dismounted and walked over to the wall he saw there was an opening. It was just about the right size for them to be able to crouch inside. Luckily once there the cave offered more room than he expected. There was even some light coming in through a crack in the ceiling.

"How do you know about this place?" Curiosity got the better of him.

"The more quests you go on, the more places you get to know. Our Kingdom holds no secrets from men like Deorwine. We once tracked down some smugglers here. You should have seen their faces when he pulled them out of here."

Arthur grinned at the image conjured in his mind. He could just picture the strong man pull off a stunt like that. Instantly he realised how loyal Deorwine had been and how he treated him unfairly before his death, only because he wanted to prove himself to his father.

Sitting down Arthur made a promise to himself to make a stand. He was old enough to be treated just like any other knight. Had he not shown he was brave while he was out here? Upon his return he would convince his father of this too. Sliding down further he rested his head and fell asleep, his mind made up about his future.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

Exhausted Leon sat down, only to find Arthur had dozed off already. With a wry sigh he accepted he would not get any rest for a while. For a moment he could understand the frustration of Deorwine just a day ago when he complained how the prince was a spoilt young man. It seemed it hadn't even come to Arthur's mind to take watch. No, he simply expected Leon to be the responsible one. Staring out of the cave he watched the sun set while he tried to stay awake.

It was nearly dawn when Leon startled out of his slumber. Berating himself he realised he had fallen asleep, in spite of his duty. A snore coming from his side though calmed him down. At least Arthur was still safe and what he didn't know… well, Leon would not enlighten him.

Quietly he snuck outside to stretch his legs. The pain in his thigh was worse now and he felt slightly feverish. Had the wound gotten infected? It was probably only a matter of time, without a physician around. Leon sat down on a tree trunk to take a closer look at it in the early daylight. The bandage was dirty and so he gently pulled it off. Tearing a strip of the tunic he wore under his chainmail he set out to redress the wound.

"Here, let me help", the unexpected voice of Arthur at his side made him jump.

"What? I didn't realise you were awake, Sire."

There was a flicker of unguarded disappointment in the blue eyes before Arthur came over and kneeled in front of him. Taking the piece of cloth from his hands he started to bandage the wound, carefully using his left hand as well. "You rest and stay off that leg for a bit, that's an order. I will see if I can find us some breakfast." Before Leon could blink or protest he headed off.

Unsure of what to do Leon stayed where he was, all the while worried sick about Arthur. What if something happened? Rustling in the bushes only a few moments later were about to settle his nerves. With a smug smile the prince returned from his short trip, carrying a package of rations in his hand. Laughing Leon realised they'd been idiots. Of course the saddle bags hanging on the mare's back were bound to hold some provisions. How could they have been so stupid not to check for it earlier?

"Not one word of this to the others back home", Arthur mock threatened before he grinned as well. Sitting down he handed Leon half of the rations. In silence they ate their makeshift breakfast, both rejoicing in the fact they were not rushed by danger. The sunshine made the moment almost peaceful, but how long would it last?

"Do you think they are still coming after us?" Arthur asked after a while.

"I am sure of it", Leon admitted with a sigh before he rose onto his feet.

They had barely mounted the mare when they heard the sound of rapid footsteps coming towards them. Cursing under his breath Leon grabbed the reins and kicked his heals into the horse's flanks.

Whoosh! To their horror an arrow pierced the flank of the mare, just behind their legs. Spooked by the sudden pain she made an involuntary movement which caused Arthur to flail and then fall off with a look of indignity.

Leon pulled on the reigns to stop the mare from trotting on. In a fluid move he dismounted, wincing as he landed on the ground. While he helped Arthur back up again another arrow flew through the air. It landed in his side, making him scream out and fall to the ground. The world went dark as he hit his head on his way down.

* * *

><p>Arthur reacted instantly when a bandit approached him, sword at the ready. Stepping away from Leon he pushed aside his rising worries and unsheathed his sword in a fluent move to block an attack. With a flick of his wrist he parried. While he turned he sliced into the man's unguarded side.<p>

Satisfied he was down Arthur faced his second attacker. Three strikes, another swing blocked and a scratch to his side he could barely feel due to the adrenaline rush fighting always gave him. This bandit was a far tougher opponent than the other one. It didn't help much either a third man came to help his companion.

Blocking both men one after the other Arthur was forced to speed up his moves. Turn after turn and blow after blow was met, but he was getting out of breath. If he wanted to make it he had to be quick. Again he sped up to give himself an opportunity. Fortunately the slower one of the two bandits couldn't keep up. Arthur sliced into his chest and pushed him to the ground. Two down… one left to go.

The third bandit grimaced as he twisted the sword in his hand. Arthur met his parry with one of his own. In a split second there was an opening and quickly he used it to slice his sword into an unprotected leg. Falling to the ground in anger the bandit tried to defend himself, but Arthur relied on his training and beat him to it. While the man closed his eyes in death Arthur quickly returned to Leon's side to check whether he was still alive.

"I wouldn't bother if I were you", a cold voice spoke from several yards away. Arthur turned around to face the sorcerer coming out of the bushes. "You wake him up and I'll kill him. It's your choice."

Worried Ulfric would live up to his promise Arthur stepped away from his friend and lied, "There's no chance he will wake up anymore. You are too late."

Narrowing his eyes Ulfric tried to stare him down, but Arthur did not waver. He knew it was better not to look away, or he would be caught in his lie. "You have killed all of my knights", Arthur could barely hold his contempt at the other man inside.

A cold laugh rang through the forest, "Then we are even. I have no men left standing either."

Arthur had only counted three out of seven of Ulfric's men. This meant they had fallen for the trick back at the river and they split up. Maybe the other four were still out there somewhere, but how far away were they? It could only be good news they were not here right now.

He walked over to Ulfric, "All you wanted was me. I don't suppose you'd do me the honour of a fair fight?" While he spoke he walked over to Ulfric to show he was not afraid, even though deep down he was more scared than he had ever been before in his life.

"Depends on what you call fair. My magic against your sword, I think that's fair."

Arthur rolled his eyes at the malicious threat spoken between words. "What do you want, Ulfric? If it is gold or treasures you are after, I am sure my father will give you all you ask for."

"Uther Pendragon will give me nothing. I want him to pay for what he has reduced me to. Once I had power and people worshipped me, now I live in hiding and am hunted for my magic. You talk about fairness and do not even know what the word means."

Arthur passed him, and then he stopped to turn and face Ulfric. "My father has only done what he did to protect the people, to protect Camelot. Men like you…"

He faltered when Ulfric bristled and stepped close enough to almost step on his toes. Pointing his finger he said, "You are just a boy, you know nothing of life."

"Maybe not", Arthur admitted as he took a step backwards. "But I know there is no honour in dark magic."

Ulfric smirked, "Who needs honour when there is power? You truly know nothing of the world, son."

Arthur glared at him, but he bit his tongue. Was there anything he could say that this man would listen too? He seriously doubted it. His father had always said magic corrupted people and in Ulfric's case this was surely true.

Beyond Ulfric red curls moved. Arthur realised once more what, and more importantly who, he was fighting for. Even if only one knight was to walk away from this there was triumph. "Maybe it is you who is the blind one here. Power can not keep you alive for long. Friendship, honour and loyalty ensure you never stand alone. Take a good look at yourself Ulfric. Did any of your men ever truly fight for you? Were they willing to give their lives for you, or did they just do what they had to in order to survive?"

For a moment Ulfric seemed speechless, but then he laughed his cold laugh again. "You amuse me. Now, drop your sword and be done with it."

Seeing he had no other choice Arthur dropped his sword to the ground. "Do with me what you must, but know this; you will be hunted until the day you are either sentenced to death or you can run no more."

"Oh sure", Ulfric said in a sarcastic tone as he grabbed Arthur's hands. While binding them tightly together with a rope he added, "But they will have to find me first." With a sharp push Ulfric ordered him wordlessly to walk off.

Once on a nearby path they headed west, towards the Sea of Meredor. "I have friends in high places who will pay me richly for my troubles. You see, I am not the only one who feels the need to bring Uther down to his knees. Your life will be needed as a sacrifice to unleash war. I will take your head to Camelot to show your father the price of what he has done to my kind and in his grief he will surrender before our army."

Having no words left to confront the insanity of the sorcerer Arthur stayed silent and walked in the direction he was pointed to.

* * *

><p>With a pounding head Leon blinked open his eyes and then quickly squeezed them shut again to protect them from the far too bright sunlight. People were talking in the distance, one voice was edged with sarcasm and the other tinged with an edge of fear. Their words at first made no sense to him, but when the dizziness lifted somewhat he tried to listen. Arthur… he was trying to talk some sense into Ulfric. Leon thought it was brave, but he also believed his friend would fail. Corrupted men in his experience never listened to reason.<p>

Once more he tried to see what was going on. Lifting his head he caught sight of Arthur, who in turn stared at him for a second before he turned his attention back to Ulfric. The words he spoke next almost sounded like a taunt and in that moment Leon understood he was given an opportunity. If Ulfric believed he was dead, like he suspected he did, he could surprise him. Leon hoped if he was fast enough the sorcerer would not be able to use his magic against him before he struck him down. All he needed was a bit of luck.

Unable to move just yet he watched as Ulfric bound Arthur's wrists together and then forced him to walk off. Waiting until he was out of their sight Leon got to his feet, only to wobble on his injured leg and swallow back the rising feeling of nausea. When his eyes fell upon the arrow stuck in his aching right side he remembered what had taken him down. Grabbing the arrow with both hands he pulled it out with a bitten back cry of anguish. Luckily it hadn't gone in deep enough to do serious damage. It was just a scratch, albeit a deep one. Another torn piece from his tunic would have to suffice.

Shaking from the effort of bandaging the wound Leon took a deep breath to steady himself and gather his strength. It took him a few more seconds before he was ready to hurry after Ulfric and Arthur, limping more than before. Staying out of sight he followed the two men on their track westwards. Leon knew he had to bide his time, but to watch Arthur being taken away like this made him feel angry and he vowed to himself he would not let the prince wait too long until he would make his move.

The forest provided Leon with enough cover to stay out of sight. While Ulfric nervously looked around to ensure he wasn't being followed he missed the fact Leon was almost at his side, but a few feet away from the path. Out here the knight had become hunter, something he enjoyed doing in his spare time back in Camelot. His father taught him as a boy how to move silently and be on constant alert. The valuable lesson once more paid off. With as little noise as possible Leon snuck closer and closer…

Finally there was a bit more space between the two walking men. The perfect time had come for him to get into action. Leon unsheathed his sword in silence and in one breath he gathered all of his courage, ready to attack the man who held Arthur hostage. One way or another this game of cat and mouse would end on this forest track. Never before in his life had Leon been so determined to succeed, but would it be enough? There was only one way to be sure and so he leapt out of hiding to attack without holding back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

While he walked Arthur prayed Leon was strong enough to get back up. The tall knight had taken so many blows now and Arthur feared he was in no shape to be of help to him any longer. Not that it mattered much anyway, for Ulfric was too powerful and far too smart to surrender. Slowly Arthur was losing hope and it didn't help much either his shoulder was turning numb again because of the way he was forced to hold his tied arms. The only reason he walked on was to put as much distance between the two of them and the injured knight he now considered a friend. At least Leon had some chance at making it out of this alive. The thought made him smile.

"What are you smiling at, boy?" Ulfric taunted him, but Arthur didn't rise to the bait for he was too weary to respond. Instead he simply shrugged and walked on without saying a word. How far would they have to go on for? A mile had gone by so far, but they were only walking slowly. It seemed Ulfric was tired too for he remained silent as well and he didn't push him to speed up.

Maybe this meant Arthur had a chance to get away after all, but was he willing to risk provoking the sorcerer at the slim possibility of escape? Nodding to himself Arthur decided he would take it another mile and then he would risk everything. After all, what was there left to lose? As far as he could see his life was forfeit anyway.

The thought had barely crossed his mind when unexpected movement behind Arthur made him stop and turn around to face it on instinct. A man shaped form came out of the forest and it jumped forcefully onto Ulfric, who was knocked down by it before he could react with his magic. A sword gleamed in the sunlight as it struck down, but to Arthur's regret the sorcerer rolled out of the way in a successful attempt to avoid being killed at once.

Ulfric crawled onto his feet with one hand clasped to his abdomen. Blood seeped out of him between his fingers and a look of despair crossed his face when it became obvious he was gravely wounded after all. For a split moment no one moved, but then in a flash Ulfric raised his golden eyes to stare at Leon's sword in a desperate act of revenge. It was only then Arthur realised who the blurred shape actually was and how Leon had put himself in harm's way for him once more.

When Leon dropped the sword with a yelp Arthur could not help but feel all was lost again. While Ulfric walked over to Leon he dropped to his knees, grasping his throat with a panicked look on his face. "Can't breathe", he managed to ground out. Ulfric closed his hand slowly into a fist and as he did Leon's eyes rolled back in his head. Shocked Arthur realised his friend was being choked to death with magic.

Reacting quickly he swung at the sorcerer with his bound arms. The pain in his shoulder flared up, but he didn't let it stop him. Instead he allowed it to fuel his growing anger. When Ulfric fell down with a thud Arthur followed him to the ground, so he could trap the weakened man under his knees. Relentless and uncaring he pushed one knee against the bleeding abdomen wound to get some advantage over Ulfric. Unable to use his bound arms Arthur hoped his body weight and strength were sufficient enough to keep the man down. At least until the gold of his magic died, so they could gain proper advantage to…

Arthur didn't even get to finish his train of thought. Red curls appeared in the corner of his eyes before a sword swung into full sight in front of him. On it's way down it took the life of the man who had hunted the two knights for over a day. With one final whimper Ulfric breathed out his last breath.

Relieved Arthur crawled away from the lifeless body and sat down in the middle of the track, staring at Leon with a mixture of relief and awe on his mind. Hysterical laughter bubbled to the surface and Arthur could only let it escape. Ulfric was dead and the threat to his life was gone. They would live another day and the joy at this realisation was overwhelming.

Arthur stopped laughing when Leon kneeled by his side to untie the rope around his wrists. With a wince he pulled his hurt arm to his chest and smiled. At least now he was free to move it into a more comfortable position. Looking at his friend he wasn't afraid to admit he was exhausted, "I am not sure if I can walk on for much longer."

"Nor am I, but we must try and get back home as fast as we can. Our wounds are too serious to ignore. We need help."

Stumbling they helped each other back onto their feet again before they walked off side by side once more. In the companionable silence between them Arthur realised he no longer felt a need to prove himself to the knight walking at his side. Leon's understated quiet and brave manners had sure earned his respect, for he had shown him there was more to loyalty then just following rules of a King. Out here a knight stood proudly together with his brothers in arms at his side, fighting for Camelot with valour and honour. The bond of friendship was their strength and their reason to keep going against the odds. It was a lesson well learned, one Arthur would always remember…

As the shadows drew longer they stopped walking for the day, because neither wanted to stumble along in the dark. Their small camp fire crackled to keep them warm. It's flames were no longer a risk to their lives, but rather a welcome sight. Arthur yawned before he offered to take first watch. The quiet gratitude and shimmer of surprise in Leon's eyes made him smile in spite of himself. He knew he wasn't the most attentive person, but the tiredness in his friend's features was obvious, even to a blind man.

By dawn they'd both rested for a few hours, so they felt a bit more human again when they walked off into the new daylight to head home.

* * *

><p>Several miles east from them the search patrol sent out by Uther found the battle site in the middle of the Forest of Celliwig. They stopped in their tracks and dismounted their horses. While a few of the knights buried their lost friends some others searched for signs of the two missing men. Where were Prince Arthur and Sir Leon? Overnight it had rained a little and so most footprints were gone. Only a few missed by the rain suggested some people had walked off, but were they made by their friends or enemies? For a while they traced them, but when all proved to be dead ends there was no more they could do.<p>

With heavy hearts the patrol headed back to Camelot. How could they explain to the King he had lost his only son and the one heir to the throne? Keeping their eyes on high alert the knights rode back home, hoping against hope they somehow would find the men they were looking for…

* * *

><p>Every mile gone by brought the two walkers closer to their home and a decent meal. They both looked worse for wear and it made Leon smile to himself. Arthur had been right all along, the difference in status between them mattered little when they were wounded, covered in dirt and tired to the bone. However he found it hard not to look at his companion as the prince he was sworn to protect. As such he kept going, even though a growing part of him was ready to give in to his failing body.<p>

Gladly Leon grabbed the offered distraction of Arthur's questions about family and where he was born. With a smile he spoke of his parents, who owned a modest manor in Camelot paid for by his father's long career as a knight. Sir Robert had been there at the King's side for many years and he was rewarded as such too. Leon was as proud of his father as he in turn was of his son. Arthur smiled wistfully as he told him of the hunting trips they went on together when he was a boy. Leon was stunned to see the sad flicker of emotions his own fond memories caused in his friend's eyes. It was clear everything about Arthur's childhood and training lessons had been with one single purpose on mind, to grow into the next ruler of Camelot and one Uther would be proud of. The more he learned about him the less Leon envied Arthur.

Every league or so they stopped walking for a while to give their weary feet a rest. They were both reluctant though to stop walking altogether to take a longer break. Arthur agreed when Leon said it would be best to be back home before dusk would be upon them. To spend another night in the open air could prove too much for their injured bodies to deal with…

Leon was painfully aware his body was beginning to fail under the strain of his wounds. Every now and then he shivered, a clear sign his fever was rising. Stubbornly he tried to hide it from Arthur for as long as he could, but when at one point the prince narrowed his eyes when he caught him shiver from the cold sweat he knew his secret was out. It didn't help matters either his limp was getting worse for the pain with every step he took increased. When after another short break Leon struggled to get up again he offered, "You go ahead, Sire."

Frowning Arthur shook his head, "No way. I won't leave you behind." In one fluent move Leon was pulled to his feet before he was offered a shoulder for support. "We got this far together and I won't allow you to give up. Come on. If I have to I will make this an order." With a wink Arthur ended on a joke while he wrapped his uninjured arm around his back. Unconsciously Leon leaned into it as they continued their journey back home.

An hour passed and as the shadows drew longer they finally reached the wide dirt road which led to Camelot. Leon was barely aware of it though, for he concentrated on staying on his feet. "Nearly there", Arthur encouraged at his side while they walked around a bend in the road. "There! Look, Leon. We made it."

Leon looked up to follow the pointing finger with his tired eyes. The sight of Camelot between the green of the leaves of the forest was enough to make him smile. Glancing at his friend he saw his own joy reflected in his face. "We made it", Arthur repeated smiling brightly.

Fingers clasped around his arm and on instinct Leon clasped Arthur's arm in return. The gesture showed the unspoken gratitude of friendship between them, unlike words ever could. Neither spoke out their feelings all too well and this way they avoided any sort of awkwardness as each accepted they were alive because of the other.

"Come on… let us get home", Arthur finally offered while he let go of his wrist. Leon nodded when the solid arm slipped around his back to offer the strength to walk on in spite of the pain. Even so he rapidly felt his energy drain to the point where it seemed Arthur almost dragged him the final couple of hundred yards to their home.

Leon was barely even aware when they arrived on the square just outside the castle at the same time as the returning patrol of knights who'd gone out to search for them. All he felt was a second set of arms catching him before he lost consciousness…

* * *

><p>By the time Leon awoke Camelot had welcomed back their Prince with open arms and they'd almost forgotten who helped him get there. Quietly Leon watched from the training field as Arthur soaked up all the attention without putting the young men who gathered around him straight. His manners were confident to the point of arrogance once more and it was almost as if nothing changed.<p>

Leon now knew though how easy it was to mistake the arrogance for what in fact was nothing but hidden insecurities of a young man growing up under the watchful gaze of a headstrong father, who was the ruler of many. From what he had seen outside the protective walls of the town and under the threat of danger Leon knew deep down Arthur offered a promise for a better future.

One day all of the knights would be respected for their worth and not looked upon any more as means to an end. Leon even had a hunch they would be valued for their strength and not be taken in merely because they were born into a noble family. No they needed to be good fighters and nothing less than honourable men if they were to earn Arthur's trust and respect.

"Once a spoilt man…", a voice at his side interrupted his thoughts.

Leon shook his head at his friend's remark with a grin, "Oh, I wouldn't envy him, Wystan. Prince Arthur carries the weight of future Camelot upon his shoulders."

Turning towards him Leon smiled before he shook his head. Of course he was glad his best friend managed to escape the wrath of Ulfric by sheer luck after all, because he was thrown into the bushes and then left forgotten. However a part of him wished Wystan had been there to witness it all. No one had seen in Arthur yet what he had seen, but maybe one day they would if they were given a chance.

"You mark my words, Wystan. One day Arthur will rule this Kingdom with courage and you will be proud to fight at his side." Leon picked up his sword before he challenged his friend to a duel. Their swords clung and parried as they danced the fierce dance of swordfighters on the trainingfield. Neither noticed how Arthur looked on from a distance, wishing he could join them and set Wystan straight, but there was something he needed to convince his father of first…

* * *

><p>Less than a week later Leon kneeled on the floor of the courtroom to get sworn in as the new senior knight. The King's sword touched first one shoulder and then the other under the watchful gaze of his son Arthur, the first knight and prince. The friendship between the two leading knights of Camelot was forged in battle and it would last for many more years to come. One day death would part them forever for they were fighters at heart, but together side by side they held off that day for as long as they could.<p> 


End file.
